Phoebus Abel
Summary The main antagonist of the Non-Canonical Movie Saint Seiya: Legends of the Crimson Youth. A god not present in any mythology, being only invented for the movie by Toei Animation and Kurumada himself, Abel is introduced as the son of Zeus and closest brother to Athena. Originally the God of the Solar Corona, Abel's power was gigantic, and much of early humanity worshiped him as their one true lord. Thus, filled with pride, arrogance and ambition, he claimed the entirety of the Sun for himself and set out to dethrone his father Zeus. Many Olympians fought against him, until finally the then-young Apollo slayed the usurper. Having his soul imprisoned by Zeus himself, Abel's name, face and temples of worship were completely erased from the records of men, never to be remembered again. In gratitude, Zeus also crowned the young Apollo with complete control over the Sun. In the 20th Century, Phoebus Abel revived at last, claiming that Zeus himself selected him to punish mankind for their sins. The meaning behind his name was never officially revealed, however many theories have formed between the Saint Seiya Fandom. Phoebus (Φοιβος), meaning Bright / Shining, is an epithet for the God Apollo. Similarly, Abel could be short for Abellio, a Sun Deity of Celtic origins, often identified with Apollo by the people of Crete, under the name Abelios (Αβέλιος). Others, mainly in South America, believed that his name was an alusion to Akaddian term Bel (ˈbeɪl), meaning Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Phoebus Abel, Abellio Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: At least Thousands of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of the Solar Corona, Self-Proclaimed Sun God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 6), Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Reality Warping, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Mind Control/Reading (Can affect Lesser Gods), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can affect lesser Gods), Attack Reflection (Any attack thrown at him by someone without Divine Cosmos will be instantly redirected with more Potency), Sound Manipulation, Resurrection, Weather Manipulation (Can create Tsunamis, Earthquakes and Volcanic Eruptions), Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Far above Athena) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar via power-scaling Striking Strength: Low Multiversal ' 'Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Lyre Intelligence: High due to his Age and nature as a Deity Weaknesses: None notable. Note: The Saint Seiya: Legends of the Crimson Youth movie claims that Abel is the strongest God with the exception of Zeus, and that many deities were needed to defeat him. However, as the movie was made before the likes of the Hades Arc and Episode G, this detail should be overlooked. Gallery File:Abel's Harp - Saint Seiya File:Abel 3.gif File:Abel 4.gif File:Abel 6.gif File:Abel 5.gif File:Abel 7.gif File:Abel 8.gif File:Abel Attack.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Musicians Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users